


Beauty in War

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Two girls out on patrol, looking forward to a date
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: FFC 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Beauty in War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with the title but I also hate titles with a passion, so this is the best for now. Hope you still enjoy these girls <3

Wading through muddy waters has not been on her agenda for the day and Hilda wants to complain to _someone_ but the only other person in the area is Annette who is sharing her unfortunate fate. Honestly, she knows why patrols are necessary but why does she have to be the one out here? There are lots of people in their group who wouldn’t mind checking out these fields. 

“I think we should head back.” Hilda shuddern when _something_ touches her leg and she hopes that it was just a bundle of grass, drifting through these newly created currents. “Any trace would have been washed away and no one can sneak up through this.” Her boots keep getting stuck and she really wants to head home, curl up in front of a fire and eat overly sweet cupcakes. Not too many, of course, but she deserves a treat after this.

“You’re right.” Annette sighs and looks around, hopefully to spot the closest bit of dry land. “Hey, do you want to come over to my room later? I found this new make-up collection at the market recently but trying it out alone seems less fun.”

Hilda tilts her head but then nods. “Sure, why not?” There certainly are worse ways to spend the evening than with make-up and a lovely girl. Perhaps she can even get Annette to take another nap und perhaps they can cuddle a little. “Do you think the sauna will be free?” she asks, then, because she managed to reach a higher point and her clothes are covered in mud. It has probably seeped into her boots as well. She desperately wants to be clean again.

“If it’s not, I’m sure we can convince people to let us have it.” Annette smiles and laughs and carries her axe like it weighs nothing. Hilda is a little bit in love. She has never allowed herself such feelings but now, with the war raging on and the future looking dire, why shouldn’t she indulge? Better to live and enjoy every day than to die in regret.

As they make their way back to the monastery, Hilda reaches out more often than necessary to help out Annette. The favour is being returned, though, so it’s probably not a bad thing. It’s just how they, who grew up too fast and fought for years, show their affection these days. Still, she hopes to get flowers and sweets and a lot of attention outside of missions as well. 

“Well, let me get cleaned up.” Hilda swings her axe a little to flick of a particularly stubborn piece of greenery that stuck to the blade. “And then I’m ready for our date,” she adds with a bright smile.


End file.
